Korrina and Diantha
by WitChan
Summary: Korrina and Diantha meet each other for the first time, which eventually leads to a romantic relationship between the two. Oneshot.


Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon and its characters.

A/N: I just noticed an error during the sex scene. Sorry about that.

In Lumiose City, a girl with roller skates and a helmet named Korrina is heading to the Cafe Soleil to drink some coffee. She's from Shalour City, which isn't far from here, and she's a Gym Leader that uses Fighting-types. She haven't visit Cafe Soleil in a while, so she decided to go there.

She goes inside, then she gasps, seeing a beautiful woman drinking coffee. She haven't seen the woman before. To  
her, she looked amazing. The woman's name is Diantha, a famous movie actress.

"She's so beautiful," Korrina thought, refusing to blink. She'd never seen anyone as beautiful as Diantha. She  
skates toward Diantha, then she joins Diantha, getting her attention.

"Why hello there," Diantha smiled. To her, Korrina's the prettiest girl ever.

"Hi," Korrina said. "Mind if I sit here with you?"

"Sure, my friend," Diantha replied.

"Thank you," Korrina said. "I'm Korrina, by the way."

"The name's Diantha," Diantha replied. Then, Diantha and Korrina shake each other hands, blushing a little. Seconds  
later, they stop and Diantha asks, "Where are you from, Korrina?"

"Shalour City. I run a Gym there," Korrina replied. "You?"

"I'm a famous movie actress and the Champion of Kalos. Also, I live in Santalune City," Diantha replied.

"I see," Korrina said. She didn't know that Diantha's the Champion because no one told her. She stands up, turning  
around before she heads to the counter to get some coffee.

"Wait, Korrina," Diantha said, stopping Korrina. "Where are you going?"

Looking at Diantha, Korrina replies, "I'm getting some coffee, that's all.

"You can have mine," Diantha said.

"Really? Wow, thank you!" Korrina said. Returning to Diantha, she grabs the cup of coffee before she drinks it.

"That Mocaccino's good, huh?" Diantha asked, and Korrina nodded her head. "It's one of my favorites."

Hours later, Korrina and Diantha walk out of Cafe Soleil. During their time together, they talked about many things, including mega stones and mega evolutions.

"It was fun talking to you a lot, Diantha. I'll see you later," Korrina said.

"Okay, Korrina. Stay safe," Diantha said. As Korrina skates away, Diantha looks at Korrina's ass, licking her lips  
as she almost touches her crotch. Then, she realizes that she's still in public, so she moves her hand away from it and shakes her head. "Oh, my. I better not do that again."

A few days later, Diantha is heading home to watch television. She suddenly stops walking, seeing Korrina heading  
towards her. Recognizing Diantha, Korrina stops her smiles, smiling as Diantha rushes to her.

"Korrina. I'm happy to see you again," Diantha said.

"Me too," Korrina said.

"Where have you been lately, Korrina? I haven't seen you around."

"I was busy facing touch challengers inside my Gym. Grueling, I tell you."

"Huh."

"What have you been doing recently, Diantha?" Korrina asked.

"Nothing much, really," Diantha replied. "But anyway, you wanna hang out with me somewhere else?"

"Sadly, I can't. I promised my grandfather to help him go grocery shopping," Korrina replied.

"It's okay, Korrina. We can spend time together another thing. Be seeing ya!" Diantha said. Then, she runs off.

"Bye, Diantha!" Korrina said.

More days later, Korrina and Diantha spot each other in the streets of Lumiose City and they rush towards each  
other, smiling at one another.

"Hi, Diantha," Korrina said.

"It's so nice to see you again, Korrina," Diantha said. "So, do you have any plan later today?"

"No, thank god," Korrina replied.

"Then that means we can hang out together!" Diantha replied, touching Korrina's shoulder.

"And I know where we can go," Korrina said.

At night, Korrina and Diantha walk out of the mall, and Diantha asks, "Wanna come over to my house? There's  
something I need to tell you and it's important."

"Yes, Diantha. I want to tell you something, too, but I'll tell you once we get there," Korrina replied.

"Okay, Korrina," Diantha said.

Korrina follows Diantha's to her house, while staring at her ass. During their time at the mall, they did  
everything, including a challenge from a multiplayer video game, eating snacks together, and riding on the escalators many times.

Finally reaching to her face with Korrina, Diantha unlocks the door with her key, then she opens it before she and  
Korrina walk inside. After closing and locking the door, Diantha heads to her room, and Korrina joins her. There, Diantha sits on her bed, tapping it with her hand.

"Sit with me, Korrina," Diantha said.

"K," Korrina said, sitting with Diantha. "So, what is it you want to tell me?"

"You can go first, Korrina."

"You go ahead, Diantha. I won't mind waiting."

"Okay, then," Diantha said. She grabs Korrina's hands with hers and says, "Korrina... I love you."

"Diantha..." Korrina blushed. "I was going to say the same thing. I love you too."

"Oh, Korrina, darling..." Diantha said. She drips a tear outside her eye.

"Kiss me, baby," Korrina said.

Diantha quickly presses her lips on Korrina's, closing her eyes as she meets Korrina's tongue with her, giving  
Korrina a french-kiss. Korrina also shuts her eyes as she kisses back, moaning with Diantha as Diantha touches Korrina's cheek and breast.

Korrina gently pushes Diantha on the bed before she lies on top of her. Then, their kissing intensifies as Diantha  
guides her hands toward Korrina's ass and squeezes it hard. Korrina always wanted Diantha to grab her ass, among with other things like kissing and laying on her.

Saliva falls out of their mouths, making a mess on the bed as Korrina caresses through Diantha's hair with her hand.  
The mess won't affect Diantha, since she's having fun with her Korrina.

Twenty minutes later, Korrina breaks her kiss with Diantha as she stands on the floor. Both didn't expect their kiss  
to last long, but it was sexy. Now, Korrina takes her helmet off, then her skates. Next, she removes the rest of her stuff off, exposing her naked body to Diantha.

"So pretty, your body," Diantha said.

"Thanks, sexy. I wanna see yours," Korrina said.

"As you wish, love," Diantha said.

Standing up, she slowly takes her stuff off, teasing Korrina. As the bra and panties remain on her, Diantha turns  
around, slowly pulling the panties down to her feet, showing her ass to Korrina as she shakes it, and Korrina touches it lightly.

"What a nice ass you have, Diantha," Korrina said.

"Thanks for the compliment, sweetie," Diantha said.

Turning back around, Diantha takes her bra off to show Korrina her larger breasts. Pressing her body on Diantha's,  
Korrina mouths one of Diantha's nipples, pinching the other with two of her hands as she starts licking fast.

"Korrina..." Diantha moaned.

Korrina looks at Diantha with those beautiful eyes of her. To Diantha, Korrina's eyes are the cutest. Instead of  
just moaning, Diantha rubs behind Korrina's neck.

"Don't stop, Korrina..." Diantha begged.

Korrina's happy to hear those words from her Diantha. She had a dream like this two days ago when she and Diantha were getting it on, but it happened inside her Gym. Anyway, Korrina slaps Diantha's ass hard, then she does it again and again. She didn't want to stop.

"That's right, Korrina... Keep slapping it..." Diantha said.

Now, Korrina switches nipples as she sucks on the red one, while pinching the wet one. Diantha's thinking about  
something else, and it's sexier than this.

"Scissor with me, Korrina..." Diantha said.

Ending her sucking, slapping, and pinching, Korrina goes to the bed and climbs on it, before Diantha joins her.  
Then, Korrina lies on it and spreads her legs. Raising Korrina's right leg, Diantha touches Korrina's wet pussy with her, then she starts rubbing it.

Together, they moan again.

"Oh, this feels so fucking good..." Korrina said.

"I fully agree, sweetheart..." Diantha said.

"Please go faster..." Korrina said.

"As you wish..." Diantha said.

Diantha goes faster. Both enjoy the feeling from their private parts, especially Korrina. They don't want this to  
end, either. To make this better for them, Diantha grabs her own breast and moves it in circles as she and Korrina moan louder. Korrina does the same to one of hers.

Despite the sudden climax, they remain like this. After a couple of minutes, both agree to end this as Diantha stops  
dancing Korrina's pussy with hers, panting as they smile at one another.

After calming down, Korrina says, "I love you, Diantha."

"I love you too, Korrina," Diantha said.

Again, they kiss. This time, Diantha's laying on Korrina. Despite being skinnier than Diantha, Korrina didn't mind  
letting Diantha lay on her.

The End


End file.
